


Private Show

by city_bright



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2756885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/city_bright/pseuds/city_bright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt. Danny puts on a dance show for mindy. With a pole. And whatever else you want ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Show

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh god, my first smut fic. What a mess lol I only hope it doesn't make you cringe and stuff. 
> 
> And I had Danny strip and dance in this fic long before the premiere aired. Who knew it would actually happen? lol I want to thank the-omniscient-narrator, mindyanddannyfineanddandy, and jsmapdi on Tumblr for their support and help... And Beyoncé for Drunk In Love, Partition, and Rocket. I literally could not have done this without them ;)

Who knew poles were such a significant part of their relationship?

It first happened on their subway commute to work, and they were sharing a pole together. Mindy was leaning against it for support, with one arm wrapped around it while Danny firmly grasped it for balance with one hand and the newspaper in the other. Mindy was sharing her “beautiful” insights on the stages of love. Annoyed, Danny hurriedly moved down the carriage to get away from her insights on him.

_“Under that gristle and icy exterior, does a warm heart beat?”_

_“No!”_

_“Only time will tell.”_

_“No, time won’t.”_

_“Yes, time will.”_

The second point was during the frat party where Danny had told her that he’d really enjoyed her performance. To be fair, it wasn’t that meaningful for her, but it had been for Danny. He’d entered the room with Mindy taking down the pole of oppression-slash-pole dancing. It made him laugh at how passionate she can get over certain topics, but it was also very endearing. He’d realized that she cares about important things. As a person who talks almost nonstop about how recycling makes America look poor and about that North Direction group, Mindy surprised him. It was nice. He saw her in a different and new appreciative light now. Plus, it helped that she looked pretty hot pseudo-pole dancing despite her apparent struggle.

The next point was when they were holding each other’s hands, talking about going to heaven, going to get breakfast together and being late for work. Danny Castellano? Late for work? Yeah, he was surprised as much as the next person, but Mindy had helped him be a little less curmudgeonly and a little more easy-going and open. And she was right. Time did tell that a warm heart beats under his gristle and icy exterior.

Now, he found himself in _this_ situation. He mentally asked himself how he got here and what drove him to do it because he acted like an absolute fool, but he guessed that’s love. He did it because he loves her. Simple as that.

It started like this.

Mindy and Danny were tangled together in bed with the comforter draped over them. Tucked nicely under Danny’s chin and knee firmly wedged between his legs, Mindy was lightly tracing obscure patterns on his chest. The light feather touch was starting to lull Danny to sleep, but Mindy softly spoke before he could fall asleep.

“Hey, Danny?”

Eyes still closed, he let out a soft hum.

Normally, she wouldn’t be this shy approaching the subject of sex and the like, but this was something she hadn’t considered. She had to tread lightly here.

“Do you...-Um.” She took a deep breath and quickly blurted out, “Whatdoyouthinkaboutpoledancing?” She let out a quick huff in relief and buried her face in her hands, one eye peeking through her fingers to focus on Danny whose eyes had shot open wide.

“Wh-what? What are you talking about?! What does that even mean?!”

She dropped her hands from her face and started fiddling with the edge of the comforter sheet. “I mean, what do you _think_ about it?” she repeated, giving him a more suggestive expression.

“Like to do? It sounds extremely dangerous, Min. I mean, what if you start sweating and you lose your grip on it? It’s a death trap, Mindy, a death trap!”

Danny’s hesitant tone suddenly made her feel better about the prospect. “Oh, come on. It can’t be that bad. People do it all the time. Some people even make a living pole dancing! You should be a little more adventurous for once, Danny.”

“Adventurous? I think we’re adventurous enough, thank you very much.” He paused for a moment. “Wait...do you think we’re not adventurous enough?”

“We’re fine, okay. Don’t worry about it.”

“Fine? _Just_ fine?”

“Yeah.”

“All right. I see what this is. You’re just saying these things so that you’ll make me do this pole dancing scheme of yours.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she replied as innocently as she could.

“I knew it! No way, Min. Nuh huh.”

“Danny, you’re such a party pooper! Why can’t you just do this for me? Just this once?”

“I believe I did a lot of things for you earlier tonight,” he retorted back with a smirk.

She snuggled in closer to Danny, snaking her knee further up, before responding. “Yes, you did, so what’s one more thing?”

“Still a no.”

“Why do you insist on saying no when we both know that in about 45 seconds you’re just going to give in?”

“Because of a lot of reasons, okay? For one, how in the world would we get a pole in our bedroom without raising any sort of suspicion? Second, I have boundaries and limits unlike someone I know-”

“Hey!”

“Third,” he continued, as if he hadn’t heard Mindy. “Number one can double as number three. I just don’t see it happening in a feasible way. Plus, it has been 45 seconds, and I have not said yes yet. That should tell you something.”

“If you love me, you’d do this for me,” she said in one last ditch effort to bait him into doing this.

“Hey, I think I show you how much I love you pretty well. I do a lot of cute and romantic gestures for you.”

“Yeah, like what?”

“Yes,...like that one time you were sick, and we watched When Harry Met Sally together! You know how much I dislike that movie, yet I watched it with you because I love you. I got hit by a cab for you! I just don’t think this pole dancing thing will prove how much I love you in the grand scheme of things.”

“Okay, how about this? We make a deal.”

He looked at her suspiciously. “What _kind_ of deal?”

She continued the lazy tracings on his chest. “You do this for me, and I’ll do whatever you want in return.”

“Really?” he choked out as Mindy’s hand slowly made its way down his chest.

“Really, really.” She paused her hand just under his navel, teasing him, before snaking it around his waist to pull herself closer to him. She raised her head towards him to kiss him.

“You are so cruel,” he mumbled against her lips, a smile forming as he pulled her closer until she was on top of him.

“Yeah, well, you know,” she teased as he trailed hot kisses down the column of her neck.

* * *

Several weeks later, Mindy breezed into their apartment, shopping bags in hand, and started chattering away. “Danny! Danny, get dressed. We’re going out tonight.”

Danny, who was seated at the dining room table reviewing some patient files, unclasped his glasses and looked up at Mindy. “Going out? Where?”

“We’re going to, wait for it,” she dramatically held up a hand. “Manhattan’s Strip Elite!”

“What’s that?!”

“Only the most high class, exclusive strip club on the island of Manhattan. Duh!”

“I really don’t think strip clubs are high cl-wait. What? A strip club?! Are you kidding me?”

“Don’t freak out, Danny! Remember the deal we made a few weeks ago? I called all the cleanest strip clubs in Manhattan because, you know, let’s face it, strip clubs are gross and unhygienic. And unsurprisingly, there aren’t that many strip clubs in all of Manhattan that are up to code. Anyway, this was the only one where you could rent out a super private room with a pole in it. It’s so exclusive, I had to tell them I was Beyoncé before I could even get on the list. So get dressed, look nice and hot, and let’s get a move on!”

“So this is really happening?”

She started pushing him out of the chair and towards the bedroom. “You bet, Castellano! Remember: no pole dancing, no extra adventurous sexy times.”

“All right, all right, but prepare yourself because I am going to blow your mind.”

“Uhh, more like _I’m_ going to blow _your_ mind. Now, get dressed!”

Danny emerged from the bathroom in a dark charcoal gray suit, hair perfectly groomed, tie perfectly knotted. He was met with the sight of Mindy in dangerously high heels and a tasteful, curve hugging, bright coral dress. She was leaning against the back of the couch, flipping through a magazine, glasses threatening to slip further down the bridge of her nose.

“Wow,” he said breathlessly. She looked up, pushing her glasses up with the palm of her hand, setting down the magazine, and smiled brightly. “Wow yourself.” She sauntered over to him and pulled his tie down to bring him down for a kiss. “We could give Beyoncé and Jay-Z a run for their money, babe, because we look pretty hot.”

“I don’t know who they are, but I think so too.”

She beamed at him for a second before grabbing his hand and leading him towards the door, “All right, enough chit chat, Danny! Let’s get it on!”

“You’re wildly and scarily enthusiastic about this. And what chit chat? I was complimenting you.”

“You’ll have time to do that later.” She gave him a wink and swayed her hips as she walked out the door and down the hallway.

* * *

When one of the tux-clad men closed the door to their private room, Mindy sat down on the white circular bed like the ones you see in the honeymoon suites in hotels.

“Wow, this place is swanky. You weren’t kidding about high class.”

“All right, Castellano. Show me what you got.”

“Wow, great sexy talk there, Min,” he teased. “We just walked in, I haven’t even kissed you yet, and you’re already ready for the main event.”

“Just so you know, I’m not opposed t-” Danny interrupted her, crashing his lips onto hers, sucking hungrily. He threaded his fingers into her hair as he stroked the apple of her cheek. Mindy leaned back, allowing Danny wedge his knee between her thighs. She whimpered into his mouth, which only turned him on more, leading him to swiftly sweep his tongue along her bottom lip. His fingers trailed lightly from the pulse point on her neck, along her shoulder blade, and down the length of her arm, which caused goosebumps to crawl across her skin. He stopped at her waist to lift her further onto the bed. She grunted in frustration and pushed him away with the palm of her hands, leaving him staring at her doe-eyed with smudged lipstick on his face.

Still breathless, she panted, “Don’t think you’re getting out of the dancing by distracting me with your,” she gestured towards his face, “smoldering good looks and lips.”

He chuckled as he dropped his head in the crook of her neck. “Damn, I thought that was going to work.” He placed a quick kiss on her collarbone before he pushed himself off the bed. He stood up and placed his hands on his hips. “All right, Min. Tell me what you want me to do. I’m at your service.”

She smiled devilishly, and he just knew that he was in for a wild ride. “Umm.” She tapped her fingers against her chin. “Strip and dance for me.”

“You want me to strip? It was difficult enough to put the suit on. That’s not gonna look good, I’m gonna to tell you that right now.” He took off his jacket, throwing it to the side, and stretched his neck from side to side and shook out his arms to amp himself up.

He started to bob his head to the thumping bass line from the club before letting the beat course through his body. He did a couple of smooth turns and hip sways before reaching his belt, slowly sliding it out of the loops. He grinned from ear to ear as Mindy stared at him appreciatively, looking up him up and down, still in wonder of the fluidity of his body.

Quickly wiping his palms against his pants, Danny grasped the weirdly warm pole. He took a deep breath and held on for dear life as he wrapped a leg around the pole and spun. Before he even completed the first spin, he heard Mindy’s unrestrained laughter. As ridiculous and foolish as he knew he looked, he did another two rotations, a quick body roll, and a swift tug to loosen up his tie.

He leaned against the pole for support and covered his eyes with his hand until his head stopped spinning. “Min? I’m never doing that again. I feel nauseous.”

Mindy laughed as she walked over to him and stroked his ruffled hair. “Okay, but I gotta say, you looked good.”

“You’re just saying that to make me feel better.”

“I am just saying that. You looked ridiculous, but for the most part, you were hot.” He chuckled mirthfully. “But I can make you feel better.”

“Yeah?”

“Definitely.” She kissed him slowly and tenderly, savoring the hint of saltiness from the slightest sheen of perspiration on his upper lip, and ground against him. Danny matched her gyrations and dug his nails into her hip, pulling her closer to him while settling his other hand on the back of her neck to tangle his fingers in her silky waves of hair.

Mindy tugged on Danny’s shirt, desperate to have skin to skin contact. “You’re one impatient woman, Mindy Lahiri.”

“Shut up.” Immediately complying, he returned his lips to hers, divesting his shirt for her. Her fingers ran across the planes of his toned back, touching every contour, before digging her nails into his pecs. Something primal was awakened and a deep, low growl escaped the back of Danny’s throat. He slightly bent down to carry Mindy to the awaiting bed, his lips never leaving her neck.

Danny unglamorously let go of Mindy when his knees hit the edge of the bed. Mindy’s cheeks were warm and flushed, hair splayed about, lipstick smudged, eyes black and hazy with desire. “You’re so fucking sexy,” he whispered, onto her skin, as he peppered kisses everywhere he could reach. Danny roamed her back in search of the zipper to her dress. Frustrated, he tore through the fabric, scrambling to remove the dress and lingerie.

“Now look who’s the impatient one,” she giggled.

“Is it...so bad...that I want…you?” Leaving no time for Mindy to respond, he took in one of her breasts into his mouth. She gasped at his gentle sucking, arching her back, pushing her breast further into his mouth. He released her and trailed kisses further south. With a devilish grin, he locked eyes with her as he slowly removed her panties. She quickly kicked them off when they reached her ankles. Danny placed a feather light kiss at her ankle and pulled Mindy closer to him, dropping kisses along her inner thighs.

She hit the side of his head with her thigh when he started to crawl back up to her. “What a fucking tease.” Feeling his growing arousal, and thankful for the lack of a belt, Mindy quickly pushed off Danny’s pants, but stopping immediately once they went past his ass.

“Whoa, Danny! Are those what I think they are?!” She craned her neck to get a better look at his backside, clad in Ramon’s assless underwear.

“Maybe.”

She dropped her head into his shoulder and started to snicker. “Aww, Danny! You are such a dork,” she lovingly teased before placing a quick kiss on his shoulder.

He chuckled. “Yes, but only for you.”

“That’s super hot, but they seriously need to go.” She slid off the rest of his pants and underwear, letting him step out of them.

Once Danny returned to her, she rolled her hips against him in protest for the wait and instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. Within seconds, he was in her, thrusting and gyrating, which created the most exquisite sensation, and Mindy gasped what she thinks were words. Everything went hazy, with their hot breaths against each other’s skin, sending chills down their backs.

Mindy managed to breathe out Danny’s name, but Danny kissed her just as well as he fucks, and she was rendered speechless once again. He swallowed her moans as he delved further into her. She threw her head back as she clenched around him, riding the waves of her orgasm. Her body became all tingly and hyper sensitive, and she was sure she couldn’t breathe, but she didn’t even care.

“Fuck, Danny,” she breathed against his ear, tightly grasping his hair, and that was it for him. With a low guttural, but incredibly sexy and endearing, groan, he found sweet release inside of her. Both slicked with sweat and still trying to catch their breaths, Danny laid on his side, next to Mindy, and draped his arm across her torso.

“Wow,” he said.

“Uhh, is it just me, or was that, like, the best sex ever?”

“No, not just you. I mean, we do pretty great, but it’s never been like that.”

“Good job, Danny. Come on, up top,” she replied, hand in the air.

“You’re ridiculous,” he teased as he awarded her the high five.


End file.
